pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Zanar Crystalfire
Personality & Character Very serious. He prefers to listen and not talk unless he has to, never talks about his past. Ever. When forced to be social, he prefers to keep his sentences short and only get the final words. He has a deep trust problem, and doesn't trust anyone to have real power. Doesn't have much sympathy for others. Skills & abilities Elemental Breath Very basic fire breath, nothing out of the ordinary. His electricity breath, on the other hand, is focused into a single beam. Ignition Zanar is capable of igniting parts of his body, everything from his wings to his eyes, and use it for both weapon and defense. Useful as a tool in his work as a jeweler. Channel Electricity Very closely related to Ignition. By sending electricity through his limbs (and other body parts), he can electrify his skin and items he's in contact with. Not powerful enough to be lethal immediately, but can stun dragons and darkers, or make items significantly more lethal. Pyrokinesis He can "bend" fire to use in or out of combat. Immunity He is immune to normal fire, and have heightened tolerance for heat and blue fire. His fighting style has adapted to his elements, being highly aggressive. As neither fire nor electricity is suited for defense, tries he to finish of enemies quickly. If it doesn't work, he'll keep them under constant pressure, until they eventually make a mistake. Having a lot of experience from his military carrier, he is not easy to manipulate or hypnotize. Weaknesses Being an elder, he's past his physical prime, though he makes up for it in experience. Even with that, he was never more than averagely physically fit, preferring to rely on his elemental proves. Therefore, he will be easily overwhelmed if he's separated from his elements (i.e. by dark crystals). Likewise, his style is highly aggressive, and can be overwhelmed if forced on the defense. Elements with a physical form (like earth) is especially hard to counter. Backstory Pre-Bloody Dawn Zanar was born in an unknown kingdom somewhere to the east, where he had a successful military carrier, before retiring prematurely. In 1550, he moved to Warfang where he took a job as jeweler. He eventually caught the eye of heir apparent Lily Warfang, and was appointed Royal Jeweler. He would later be a suspect for the assassination of the royal family, but was released due to lack of evidence and resistance to interrogation. Without the Royal Family to rely on for work, he would become a freelancer, working for whatever first class family who would pay. When Ember came into power, he would once again work for the ruler. At one point during this time span, he adopted the young crystal dragon Corin after her real father died in the war. Bloody Dawn When the call went our for civilians to fight the greatest army created by Darkness, Zanar volunteered and was put to work aiding the armorsmiths forging and repairing armor, a job he was familiar with from his time in the military. He did not partake in the battle outside the wall. Post-Bloody Dawn After Bloody Dawn, Zanar would continue life as normal. During the Break-In, he fought the darker Altan, who would develop an obsession with him. Zanar survived mostly due to luck. Relationships Ember Warfang He has worked for the princess for years, and she considers him a good and trustworthy friend. Some believe they are in a romantic relationship, though he does not bother to comment on it. The Guardians Zanar has done work for them in the past, and tried to keep a relatively neutral relationship with them, including the less noble, like Incendicus Blackclaw. Altan During the Break-in, Zanar wore a suit of silver-like armor. When Altan spotted him, he confused the armor for his actual scales, and have ever since had a sense of obsession over him. Gallery Plzanar_crystalfire_by_zanarnaryon-dao8q9g.png.jpg|Reference Notes * He has a distinct foreign accent * When acting on instinct, he will sometimes fall back in his native language * His slit pupils forces him to keep his eyes halfway closed at all times * The scales at the bottom of the neck are broken and missing Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class